


that day i wonder about a warrior

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: for my fellow warrior. let's fight together.





	that day i wonder about a warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cas_septimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/gifts).



> for my fellow warrior. let's fight together.

 

 

> look at her,  
>         being so hard with herself.
> 
>   
>  makes me wonder,  
>         what kind of disaster  
>            that turns her  
>                into a fierce,  
>                    strong soldier.
> 
>   
>                         **a warrior** ,
> 
>   
>                             with shiny golden armor  
>                                  leading a war  
>                                           with her own evil core.

 

 

  
–b 29/05/18 18:40

**Author's Note:**

> (c) belinda arimbi


End file.
